


In Bloom

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Sunshine Project 2016 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week Three: Magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bloom

Jack stepped into Mark's flower shop, the bell above the door jingling brightly as he was immediately hit with the smell of anemone flowers. Jack's brow furrowed, calling out to Mark as he neared the steps at the back of the shop that lead up to Mark's apartment.

Jack had known Mark for as long as he could remember. They would often chase each other through fields of flowers and play together when they were young, and had been nearly inseparable since they were toddlers. Growing up with Mark had been an amazing experience, not only because he was an amazing person, but also because of a gift Mark had. Since he was little Mark had had the ability to grow flowers seemingly out of nowhere when his emotions ran wild. Jack remembered gerbera daisies blooming when Mark's smile spread wide across his face, sweet peas sprouting on warm evenings when he'd lay out in the fields and forests with Jack and stare at the stars. Jack had learned what a handful of the flowers meant, what state of mind Mark was in when certain flowers started blooming around him. And from what he could remember, anemone was usually present when Mark was nervous, sprouting whenever he'd ask his mom to let him stay out with Jack during the summer, when he first came out to Jack in the forest they'd stargaze in.

Jack hurried up the stairs, already seeing bundles of anemones and bright blue cornflower. He followed the blue and purple flowers, the bunches growing up between the floorboards and spilling from the windows, getting thicker the closer he got to Mark's room. The flowers hid the floor completely when he finally reached Mark's doorway, door open as sunlight filtered in from the large window at the far end of the room. Mark was pacing, brows drawn together in concentration as he moved through the carpet of purple and blue blossoms, seeming unaware of the flora hiding his rugs and wood floors entirely. Jack knocked on the open door quietly, Mark's head quickly snapping up as he met Jack's gaze, surprise clouding his features before a smile pulled at his lips.

"Morning Jack. Want some coffee?" he asked, squeezing past Jack as he headed for the kitchen. Jack followed close behind, crossing his arms as he stood in the kitchen, watching Mark fumble slightly, purple and blue flowers still growing around him.

"Mark, stop. What's wrong? And don't tell me nothin, anemone means yer nervous," he said, cutting through the quiet bustling Mark was doing between the cabinets and coffee machine, swallowing as he finally turned to face Jack fully. His eyes wandered away, lips pursed slightly as he seemed to try to find his words, looking up at Jack through his lashes before looking away again.

"Well, you know how Valentine's Day is coming up," he said, more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, ye've been bustling around for days for it," Jack replied, shifting his weight as he waited to hear what had Mark so flustered.

"Well, it's just that I've been thinking. And honestly I've been thinking on it a lot longer than just these past couple days, I've thought about this for years. I just, I was just really worried about the reaction, and what might happen. So I didn't say anything. I know I should have said something earlier but I was just so scared, and I still am but I just-" Jack put a hand on his shoulder, having walked around to stand in front of Mark while he rambled nervously. Jack waited until Mark met his gaze, giving his shoulder a squeeze and smiling encouragingly.

"Mark, whatever you have to say, you can tell me. Just breathe. Calm down."

Mark nodded, stopping to take in a deep breath before looking Jack in the eye again.

"I wanted to ask if you'd want to go on a date with me."

Jack froze, eyes widening in shock as his mind seemed to shut down then and there. After a lifetime of friendship and years of pining, he'd never thought in all his wildest dreams that Mark would ever like him back. As Jack tried to calm his racing heart and form coherent thoughts Mark panicked, taking Jack's lack of response as rejection. Jack watched as Mark stepped back, already backtracking with a smile masking a pain that didn't leave his dark eyes.

"But I understand if you don't want to, I know this must be a little out of the blue. I'm sorry I asked, if you want to just forget it and move on I understa-"

But before Mark could finish the sentence Jack had stepped forward, tilting his head and capturing his babbling lips with his own. Mark stilled, glued to the spot as Jack pulled away with a small smile, his bright blue eyes shining with the force of his smile and the morning light.

"I'd love to go out with ye, Mark," he smiled, Mark's lips turning up into a genuine smile, stretching across his entire face and making his eyes crinkle at the corners with the force of it.

"Oh man. Really? I was so worried you would hate me for asking, or I'd mess everything up," he breathed, heart pounding when Jack's arms wrapped around the back of his neck, his hands resting on Jack's hips, making Jack's skin buzz as if he'd been shocked.

"Yes really, ya big smelly. Been wanting t'ask ye out for years but I never got the nerve," he smiled, feeling foolish for all the wasted time he could have spent holding Mark like this. He noticed the blue and purple flowers starting to recede, overrun by other flowers. Purple lilac and birds of paradise, along with yellow tulips and plenty of red flowers, especially roses. He swallowed, smile wide across his own face as he pointed out the multitude of vibrant flowers.

"What's all this mean?" he asked, tilting his head over to the flowers spilling into the kitchen. Mark turned, just noticing the flowers as a light blush dusted across his cheeks.

"I'm happy to go on a date with you?" he replied, the flustered look on his face unfairly adorable. Jack grinned, leaning up to kiss the end of Mark's nose.

"Daisies are for happiness. Red usually means love, if I remember correctly," Jack grinned, heart feeling light in his chest as Mark's face got darker.

"Since when are you an expert on flowers?" he smiled, stepping closer as Jack tightened his grip around the back of Mark's neck with a smirk.

"Red flowers meaning love is just common sense, Markimoo," he grinned, leaning in to steal another quick kiss from Mark's wide smile before the florist turned to point out the different flowers along with their meanings. Mark's arm wrapped comfortably around Jack's waist as the Irishman leaned against him with a smile, looking out at the kitchen overflowing with roses, yellow tulips, purple lilacs, and sunlight, the smell of coffee and flowers filling the room as they looked out at the sea of flowers meant just for Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Anemone: anticipation, fragile  
> Bachelor Button/Cornflower: anticipation  
> Gerbera Daisy: cheerfulness  
> Sweet Pea: bliss  
> Purple Lilac: first love  
> Bird of Paradise: joyfulness, magnificence, exciting and wonderful anticipation  
> Yellow Tulip: hopelessly in love


End file.
